Abandoned Cave
Not common as GLRF Tunnel Networks across many areas of some battlefields or in any military installation, sightings of Abandoned Caves are usually found in some regions across maps that are known to be protected by several Mercenary Fighters that are usually holstering connections to underground networks. Minor factions that sometimes struggle to maintain ground operations are usually found using these networks to navigate across the field underground to acquire certain checkpoints or sneak attack enemy units. Use on the Battlefield Despite being abandoned, an Abandoned Cave can allow a set 10 of units to go through underground networks within the field and exit outside of another cave on another part or region of the battlefield if required. But lucky enough for the Global Liberation Resistance they can connect any tunnels from the Abandoned Caves connected through their Tunnel Networks to come out of these Caves, making sneak attacks possibly more common if used for allowing terrorist forces to navigate the regions stealthly without being spotted by units above ground, but if the hubs are destroyed by enemy units above forces inside the tunnels will be trapped inside them forever, personnel may have to go on guard outside to prevent hostiles from destroying any designated cave entrances. This isn't much of a problem for the GLRF's forces since they can utilise them along with connecting them to their underground networks to move around the battlefield more effective with the Caves without a problem. Other Types of Tunnels See 'Tunnel Network' To be added... Known Users of Abandoned Caves To be added... Gallery Below are some ingame screenshots of Abandoned Caves implemented into gameplay, also may feature some versions of the structure operated by some factions. Abandoned Cave 1.png|A photo of an Abandoned Cave, captured from a military helicopter Abandoned Cave 2.png|A squad of United States soldiers standing guard entrance of another Abandoned Cave Bugs Currently there is a small bug ingame that will say it will allow infantry or vehicles to move into the cave before capture, despite working as a civilian garrison building it must be captured before any infantry or vehicle can enter the cave for moving about the battlefield. However there is a way to fix the bug, if commanders send a unit into the cave before capture it won't come out but it can save commanders trouble but however if a construction unit is sent into the cave the idle workers button will be glitched, to fix this bug it'll be best to send a soldier in there but do not try this with vehicles since it'll waste money and cause some trouble if operating tank columns. Behind the Scenes * Abandoned Caves are civilian variants of the Tunnel Network, but without any weapon to defend them from enemy attacks, but they will also be protected by militant operatives from capture. * The Caves will use stock models from the game's files, they will be added into the game since the building has been cut from the final version of Zero Hour since its release. Category:Structures Category:Tech Buildings